


Surih

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Lu Han, Sehun, dan garis-garis di wajah mereka.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Surih

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han dan Oh Sehun milik manajemen masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.

Garis di bibir bawahku tak pernah kuanggap cela. Jika kau tanya mengapa, karena kau memilikinya juga. Garis yang menandai pipimu, seumpama markah merah tebal di peta harta karun. Menjadi navigator bibirku untuk tahu di mana harus mendaratkan kecup. 

Garis yang kuanggap cela ialah yang menampak seiring usia. Garis yang muncul satu demi satu, kemudian menumpuk di keningku. Dan aku makin tak suka karena kau hobi menghitungnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan perihal aku menua (omong-omong, itu satiris, seharusnya kau tahu).

Suatu sore, jarimu menyentuh keningku lagi saat kita tengah berbaring berdua di beranda belakang rumah. Aku mengerang tak suka, nyaris menepis tanganmu kalau saja kau tidak buru-buru bicara. 

"Garis-garis ini adalah penanda waktu untuk rasaku. Aku menyukaimu dari sebelum mereka ada. Dan aku ingin terus menyaksikannya bertambah, lalu menghitungnya sampai aku tak bisa lagi menghitung, sampai usia habis bilangan."

Aku terdiam. Kausamu sungguh sentimental. Garis di keningku mungkin takkan pernah beranjak. Namun, garis di bibirku sudah tahu pasti ke mana ia harus menebas jarak.

Kita pun berciuman (tepatnya, aku yang menciummu lebih dahulu). 

  
  


[***]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
